Talk:Taric/@comment-24971427-20170726102516/@comment-4091261-20170731170025
It's awkward due to a lack of / investment. If anything, it helps your allies more than it helps yourself. If you want to make it work, you would need tremendous investment in / in runes and masteries. Then ends up being a teamfight sustaining machine--an AOE Healing basically. Of course needs the heal boosting items like and for this. Ironically, it ends up being less tanky than how he's normally built, but it's due to how much he heals others instead. ---- A late game version that can work uses scaling seals and 2 quints with scaling glyphs and 1 quint. I used , , and . To help with the early game. Support with a - rush into , , and . Since there is a large investment in scaling runes, laning is passive. So that means a max Q>W>E while staying near the turret to benefit from . Rushing and is all that's really needed to handle laning phase. The real deal is mid game, when is actually built. Finishing up and makes farming a breeze to set up for . Once is obtained, it is smooth sailing from here. It can effectively transition into / and then the healing is strong enough to benefit from any other item at this point. The big sacrifice here is the aggressive potential in the early game. While maxing offers solid sustaining, a late game max will feel completely useless at that stage. However, and are too important for mid-game to not rank up if investing in sustaining power. Fortunately, since the runes and masteries are not explicitly setup, it can transition easily into a the normal tanky build. can instead be upgraded to and into if need be. ---- A version that works fairly well is full seals and 2 quints, full glyphs and 1 quint. and a rush into a early game. Then into and . Essentially you keep that E>Q>W max everyone does but with epic damage output due to . The snags some extra from and which nets fairly dank heals. This ends up being quite a bit more effective since it has more efficient rune usage and it maxes when it counts. The sacrifice from this is that healing is only possible while fighting, otherwise it is incredulously inefficient. Ironically, the healing is low for a super healer build since it's a max instead. So the only way to make up for it is to use for spamming every duel. Don't get me wrong, the duels are exceptional with . Since there is consistent healing from spamming it all the time, he also tanks the damage quite nicely while dealing his own heavy hitting blows. However, what this means is that ironically becomes weak to kiting and poking. Putting points into can help, but being forced to play passively early on is rough with flat runes since it then forces investment in / once mid-game begins--which throws the build into a mess of incompleted items. Essentially, this means an unsurmountable vulnerability occurs when failing to trade early on. ---- Essentially the difference is reliability and efficiency. *The late game build is much more reliable since offers enough / to survive early on fairly easily. *The early game build is a hell of a lot more efficient since is an incredible max early on with investment in alongside a large amount of from runes alone. The support items grant enough so overall a large amount of early tankiness since all ratios are utilized. Of course, both reliability and efficiency can be obtained by omitting altogether, but then that's just a standard build. The investment of throwing into the mix causes these issues. Just like how the hole in the early game build can be fixed with just an , but that shit costs which goes into items that don't give at all. It's possible to integrate the early game build into top lane with instead of the support item. While this does sacrifice the health, it easily makes up for it with much larger dueling power and synergy with . However, this does not remove the vulnerability to the poking/kiting and it also places the complete burden of waveclearing on which can potentially waste more .